Equipped
Equipped is an achievement/trophy in Metro Last Light, awarded for opening all 16 hidden equipment stashes in Sundown and Nightfall. The content inside is not required to be taken - simply opening the containers is enough. However, all containers must be found and opened in one play through, without using chapter select. Also, its recommended to get some extra filters before attempting this, as all of the locations mentioned below are on the surface. The achievement/trophy will be unlocked when the last container is opened. Please watch the video guide below if you are having trouble finding all of them. Guide Sundown * Cache #1: To the left of your starting location, in the area filled with small garages/shacks. The cache is in the tower, on the table. * Cache #2: In the garage/shack accross from the tower, the entrance is behind an overturned car and is tripwired. * Cache #3: Leave the garage/shack and cross the water to your left, the cache is in the back of the white truck infront of you and is tripwired. * Cache #4: Through a small hole in the shacks behind the petrol station, contains a Kalash 2012. * Cache #5: Inside the petrol station itself, in a box on the floor next to the fuel cans needed to complete the level. * Cache #6: Immediately behind you is a broken section of roof that leads up to the roof itself, in a square hole in the roof itself is a wood box containing MGR. * Cache #7: Inside the plane where you can find the other fuel cans needed to complete the level, inside the pilot's cabin. * Cache #8: Leave the plane and use the collapsed wing to get on top of the plane, run along the other wing and drop down onto a small island, the chest is in front of you, filled with shotgun ammo. * Cache #9: Next to the generator you take the fuel to in order to finish the level, there is a box on the floor next to two claymore mines. Nightfall * Cache #10: Inside the house at the beginning of the level. Directly in front of you, at the end of the corridor, as you enter the downstairs of the house. * Cache #11: Upstairs in the house, follow the wall around from where you find Night Vision Goggles to the room containing the diary entry . Follow the sound of Anna's voice on the radio, this room is tripwired . The cache is in a box on the left after you open the door. * Cache #12: Leave the room and the house, travel straight forward until you reach a bus, the cache is on the back of the bus. * Cache #13: Continue along the path of the level until the Bog Shrimp climbs out of the water and charges you, continue straight forward towards a white truck with a Rangers symbol on the side, the cache is inside the truck. * Cache #14: Continue into the large building and up the escalators. The cache is in a room (marked with a Rangers symbol) on your left at the top of the escalator. * Cache #15: Leave the room and on the other side of the escalators, in another room, there is a couch. The cache is to the right of the couch. * Cache #16: As you're leaving the building there is a wooden walkway to your right and a white truck with a Rangers symbol on the side directly below you. The cache is in the truck. Video Guide Category:Metro Last Light Category:Achievements